The imaging apparatus such as a camera has an imaging lens to pick up images. To protect the imaging lens from outside while the imaging apparatus is not used for shooting, a lens barrier is sometimes arranged on the surface of the main body of the imaging apparatus so as to cover the imaging lens. The lens barrier is slidable in a predetermined direction on the surface.
For example, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-6114, the sliding mechanism of the lens barrier is realized with a rack and pinion so as to minimize the wobbling of the lens barrier and generation of friction between the lens barrier and other member(s) which may occur while the lens barrier slides.
Further, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-290196, a guide rail and a barrier holder are provided. The guide rail is provided on a back side of the lens barrier, and has a larger curvature than the curvature of an outer surface of the camera. The barrier holder holds the lens barrier in such a manner that the lens barrier can slide along the guide rail.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-68983 describes a lens barrier formed from two elements. A camera described in this document includes a barrier which is slidable in a lateral direction with respect to a main camera body, a sub barrier which slides in accordance with the sliding movement of the main barrier, and an opening mechanism which rotates and retracts the sub barrier toward the side of the main barrier when the main barrier slides in an open direction. When the lens barrier is in a close position, the main barrier and the sub barrier cover a lens barrel arranged at the front of the main camera body.